


Our Time

by akaHAZZAP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x20, Drabble, Emotional, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity comforts Thea in the aftermath of 3x20</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time

She had only been back in her apartment for a few hours. Curled up on her sofa, a large glass of wine clutched in her hand, she looked out into nothingness. She had been back in Starling city less than 24 hours and she did not know what to do with herself. Ever since her breakdown with Laurel she wanted to run away, to escape. Back to the place where she had felt whole for the first time in her life. Back to Oliver. Back to her Oliver. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't go back to her Oliver. Oliver existed no more. He was Al Sah-him, heir to the demon. 

She swashed her wine around the glass staring into the red dew. This was not the first time that she had to share a bottle of wine to herself as a result of Oliver's actions and she damned hoped that it would not be the last. She needed to get her Oliver back. But tonight she would take the time to rest. So much had happened within the last week from Oliver's arrest, to Roy's death to their night together. She needed tonight to come to terms with what had happened and to rest her mind before she could even successfully think about where to go from here.

She hadn't moved in hours, she just stayed on her couch, sipping her wine and thinking. Suddenly, a rather loud and arduous knocking noise distracted her from her slumber. Pulling her eyes into focus, Felicity took a final gulp of her wine, placing the glass carefully on the wine table before heading towards the door. Within 20 seconds of the first knock, there was another louder knock. Three heavy and demanding knocks caused Felicity to shriek "I'm coming, if you would just give me one minute to actually get to the door!"

Unsure of who would be here, so late at night, she peered through the peep hole. To her surprise, it was Thea outside. She paced agitatedly on her doorstep, her fingers knitting and unknitting together as she waited impatiently. Felicity unlocked the door quickly.

"Thea? What are you doing here?" She asked confused. Thea was meant to be in her apartment, safe, with Malcolm looking after her. Not here, outside her house. And how an earth did Thea even know where she lived?

"I didn't know where to go, I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him Felicity, not even in the same building. Not after everything that has happened. It's Malcolm's fault Ollie is gone!" said Thea, her bottom lip jutting out and wobbling slightly. Felicity took a step to the side gesturing for Thea to enter. She headed towards the couch which Felicity had vacated a few moments earlier and spotted Felicity's wine. "You got anymore more of that? I think I need a large glass of anything alcoholic right now"

"Let me get you a glass."

Felicity wandered over to the kitchen and returned with a new glass. She poured a modest amount and handed it to Thea, before topping up her own one. She settled on the couch next to Thea, turning to face her. She was concerned, she did not know what the effects of the Lazarus Pit were and Malcolm should not have let Thea leave his sight.

"You know I was worried this would happen. Ever since finding out Oliver was the Arrow I knew he would do something like this," whispered Thea as she stared off into space.

"Well that's Oliver for you," shrugged Felicity, a sad smile on her face. "Always trying to save his city and those he loves."

"I wish, sometimes, I wish he wasn't so selfless. And I know I wouldn't be here if he hadn't sacrificed himself. But, but right now all I want is my big brother back. Why can't I have him back?" She asked, peering up hopelessly at Felicity, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Hey, Thea, it's okay," whispered Felicity, pulling Thea into her arms and enclosing her into a hug. "You seriously have no idea how much I want him here too, no idea."

It was then that Thea finally broke down. Tears fell down her face as she shook uncontrollably in Felicity's arms and mourned the loss of her brother, of Oliver. Thea couldn't comprehend that Oliver wasn't going to come back, even after losing him previously.

"I can't go back to Malcolm, my mind is all a mess, Felicity I don't know what to do anymore...."

"You can stay here as long as you need to," murmured Felicity, stroking her hair. Felicity didn't even hesitate in her answer. It was something that Oliver would have wanted. And it would allow Felicity to not to be by herself that evening. She didn't want to be by herself. Not after her last night with Oliver. Being alone was not something that she wanted.

So that's where they stayed for the remainder of the night. Thea wrapped closely into Felicity's side. Neither of them saying anything but taking comfort in the fact that they were both there. And that they were both mourning the loss of Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this wee drabble and are all recovering from last night!! You can also find me on tumblr as akaHAZZAP!


End file.
